


Late Night Shenanigans

by awhitehead17



Series: Road Trip AU [8]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: A chicken - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Core Four, Drunkenness, Engagement, Everyone is so confused, Fluff, Friendship, Haribo's, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, drunk dontations, drunk proposal, drunk scamming, hangovers, no one can remember what happened, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: When they all wake up with some serious hangovers, they come to learn that none of them can remember the previous nights events. Learning what they had gotten up to while drunk the next day leads to some major confusion and a lot of unanswered questions.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Road Trip AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Late Night Shenanigans

Having lived in a city for his whole life, Tim had long gotten used to the constant noise that comes from the streets all hours of the day. The constant hum of vehicles traveling through the streets, hundreds of voices speaking in the background, all the different sirens going off at random times and even different light settings from streetlights to the sun.

Despite all this, there was a ringing sound coming from his left that was really to grate on his nerves and no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn’t block it out. His head was pounding, he felt nauseas and it hurt to opens his eyes because of the light streaming into the room. He’s currently experiencing one hell of a hangover and it sucked.

The ringing finally stopped and Tim let out a sigh at the blissful silence that follows, only to let out a groan when it starts up again seconds later. Figuring it wasn’t going to go away, Tim finally makes a move and starts blindly patting around in an attempt to find his phone which wouldn’t shut up.

He was still in bed and hasn’t got a clue on what the time was or even what day it is. There was a heavy lump next to him which he really hopes is either Kon, Cassie or Bart because he doesn’t remember who it was and he can’t be assed to raise his head and check. If it wasn’t one of them then things are going to be incredibly awkward.

The main thing that sticks in his mind as he continues hunting for his phone, however, is that he has no idea on what happened. Tim couldn’t remember the previous night, like at all. Not one bit of it and considering his hangover, it wasn’t that surprising.

Before he could try and think about it further, his hand finally lands on his ringing phone. Tim picks it up, answers it and holds it to his ear without ever looking at who was calling.

“Finally!” The voice on the other side exclaims loudly. Or to Tim it felt loud, his head was still pounding and he still has yet to open his eyes. “Four times I rang your phone Tim, _four,_ why didn’t you answer?”

It takes Tim a moment to answer because his mind was trying to play catch up with what was going on. It was like he was lagging. “Uh… right, sorry. I was sleeping?”

“It’s like 3 o’clock in Vegas Tim! How are you still sleeping?”

Tim grumbles unhappily. He wasn’t in the mood to be lectured by his eldest brother about sleeping in. “I still would be sleeping if you hadn’t of rung, what do you want? Leave me alone!”

He rolls onto his back and covers his face with his free arm, still not having opened his eyes up yet. Next to him he feels the body shift about before settling again. Tim really ought to check who that was….

“Well there’s no easy way to put this, clearly you have no idea if you’ve just woken up, but by god baby bird, you are in so much shit.”

That makes Tim frown. “What why? What happened?”

“You don’t know? Or just don’t remember?” Dick questions sounding surprised. His next question comes out sounding amused. “How hungover are you? Oh I wish I was there to see the state you are in Tim, Jay will be gutted he’s missing this.”

“Dick! What happened?” Tim snaps. His mind was currently too scrambled to be working out riddles.

“I’d check the news if I was you. Or any social media actually. Or your messages. Just look online, you’ll find out soon enough. Though I’m giving you a heads up, Bruce is pissed and will be calling you some point later. He’s stuck in meetings at the moment so you’re lucky, but I’ll say you got around two hours until he calls you.”

Tim groans and shifts about on the bed again. He finally finds the willpower to open his eyes and lifts his head up to have a look around the room. However his gaze doesn’t get far because when he looks at the end of the bed where his feet are, he finds a large golden chicken sleeping next to the footboard.

“What the-?”

“What is it? You okay? Make sure you drink lots of water once you do get up, you’re probably as dehydrated as the Sahara Desert.”

“There's a chicken on my bed.” Tim states simply.

What the fuck was a _chicken_ doing in his room? Was he hallucinating?

“Did you just say a chicken? Timmy what the hell?” Dick exclaims.

Deciding he’s had enough of Dick shouting into his mushed brain, he bids his brother farewell. “Thanks for the warning about Bruce, once I’ve worked out what’s going on I’ll give you a call later on or whenever. Talk to you later, bye.”

The chicken was asleep and seemed unaware of Tim so he keeps it in mind to be careful with his movements, he really doesn’t want to wake the animal up. He carefully gets up onto his elbows and surveys the rest of the room which seemed mostly normally. Plain cream walls with oak furniture, a dark blue carpet with blue accessories dotting around the room.

Besides the chicken, the only other odd thing in the room was the traffic cone placed in the doorway of the adjoined bathroom. Just like the animal, he has no idea where that’s come from.

Tim finally moves his attention to his bed mate and relaxes a little when he sees that it’s just Kon. His boyfriend was sprawled out over the mattress dead asleep. Since he wasn’t even under the covers Tim would very well see the glittery green boxers he was wearing over his regular boxers and a bright neon orange vest, something like construction workers wear.

That may explain the traffic cone but does little else.

After seeing Kon’s atrocious get up he removes the covers from himself and is pleased (and relieved) to find that he’s just dressed in Kon’s shirt and his boxers. Being mindful of the chicken, he carefully gets up from the bed, hissing as his head throbs from the movement. He needs some pain killers or something!

Before he could do anything, his phone buzzes once more and reminds Tim he needs to find out what Dick was referring too and why he’s apparently in shit with Bruce. He grabs the device and actually looks at the screen, his eyes open wide at the mount of notifications he’s got from all of his social media accounts, texts from friends and family and a variety of news apps.

It’s only a matter of seconds of opening up Twitter to find out what’s going on. There’s a video being liked, shared and commented on throughout all of Twitter. After briefly scrolling through his dashboard he finds that it’s just one video, not a variety of them which was strange but makes it a whole lot more worrying.

Before playing the video Tim takes a moment to breathe, to get his head together the best as he could considering the bull rampaging throughout his skull, and prepares himself for what he’s about to watch.

The video opens up to his face taking up most of the screen. He was grinning widely into the camera and had bloodshot eyes. By the angle of the video, someone else was clearly filming him.

“Are you filming? You have to be filming!” Video Tim’s words were slurring together and he sounded so drunk. A feminine voice responds with a yes and Video Tim smiles even more. “Okay good. Because this is important.”

Video Tim moves away from the camera and backs up, his arm stretches out off the screen and moments later Kon was being pulled into frame. His boyfriend had a traffic cone on his head, the construction vest over his shirt and nothing on his legs but his boxers and the glittery boxers. Video Kon was also completely out of it. He stumbles into Tim as he tries to get his balance from being pulled and sloppily wraps an arm around Video Tim’s shoulder’s.

“To those who are watching!” Video Tim presents loudly, looking just off centre to the camera. “You may know me, you may not. If not, I am Timothy Drake-Wayne and I have announcement to make!

This person right here is my wonderful, insanely gorgeous, most handsome boyfriend and I have something I want to ask him and I want everyone to see!”

Video Tim pulls away from a dopey smiling Kon and falls to the ground on his knees. While kneeling on the floor Video Tim sloppily pats his pockets in the clear search for something, as he does that Video Kon stands (or more like sways side to side) opposite him simply smiling.

Eventually Video Tim seems to find what he was looking for a lets out an excited, “Ah-ha!” and triumphally holds out what looks like a Haribo ring to Kon. He waves it around making sure the camera sees it before putting it back in front of Kon again.

“My, beautiful, beautiful boyfriend. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

On the screen it goes silent for a moment and even Tim (despite how mortified he is watching it) holds his breath waiting for an answer.

Video Kon stares at Tim, his smile having turned into a shocked expression, and doesn’t say anything. The silence goes on just long enough for Video Tim to start frowning but then Video Kon was screaming. “Yes! Oh Timmy baby, yes, yes, yes!”

Video Kon then tackles the still kneeling Tim, both of them go crashing to the floor. An “I love you” exchange could be heard before the video cuts off.

When his screen goes black Tim blinks at it, trying to comprehend what he just watched. After a moment he pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs a hand over his forehead. Right. So he drunkenly proposed to Kon, who said _yes,_ with a Haribo ring and now the world is having a fit.

He didn’t know what to make of that. By all means it could have been a whole lot worse, like if they actually got married – _oh god he hopes they actually didn’t get married after that –_ rather than just a proposal. Then again, why the fuck did he get to that state and then propose to Kon in the first place? He doesn’t even remember that happening, like at all!

Tim glances to the still sleeping figure next to him, despite what happened Kon had said yes. Yeah they were both drunk off their asses so any logical thoughts and feelings wouldn’t have existed but could Kon’s feelings like that actually be true? They’ve only known each other for a short amount of time, it was way too early in their relationship to even be thinking about things like marriage, so what the hell had Drunk Tim been thinking?

He and Kon need to have a long, and probably awkward, conversation about what he just saw and establish some boundaries before anything else happens.

Tim was still trying to get over what he saw, as well as his pounding headache, when his room’s door opens up. He blinks as Bart comes strolling in like he owns the place. There were sunglasses over his eyes, a bottle of water in one hand and a protein bar in the other which he was halfway through eating.

“Oh good you’re awake. I’ve been trying to – is that a chicken?” His friend’s attention goes from him to the still sleeping animal on the bed. Tim looks hopelessly at Bart and shrugs, waving a dismissive hand. He has no idea. He’s not sure he even wants to know.

“Anyway, I’ve been texting and ringing you dude. Why didn’t you answer? Also are you okay? How is Kon still asleep?”

Tim rubs his head and gets up from the bed, he has to steady himself when he loses his balance for a moment. “Uh… well I just woke up and had a conversation with my brother. He informed me that Bruce is pissed at me and I just found out why.” He looks at Bart defeatedly. “I can’t remember a single thing from last night.”

Bart laughs. “I bet. I’m pretty sure you had a shots competition with some random guy in one of the bars. I can vaguely remember a whole bunch of colourful liquids being involved. At least you’re standing. I’ve just left Cassie hunched over the toilet, she’s having a great time.”

Tim huffs out a laugh but also grimaces. It’s as funny as it is painful to know a friend is being sick from drinking too much. Tim gestures to his phone. “Do you know what happened?”

“Between you and Kon?” He clarifies, Tim nods and he continues. “Well yeah, at this point who doesn’t? I’m pretty sure I was the one to give you the Haribo because there are like 20 empty packets of them in my room. It may have actually been Cassie though. I don’t know – can’t remember.”

“Of course.” Tim sighs. He shakes his head and heads over to his bag which had been dumped on the small desk provided in the room. Rummaging through it he looks for his painkillers because he really needs to try and ease his headache.

Once he finds them he pops two out and swallows them dry. Tim then turns to Bart, “So some night we had huh? I can’t even remember any of it, why did we go for it so hard?”

“Because we’re in Vegas dude.” Bart smirks. There’s a short pause before he’s shrugging. “I have no idea. Like I said I think you did a shots competition and it all went downhill from there.”

Tim frowns, “Are you blaming all of our rough states on me?”

“Not fully…” Bart drawls out.

“What do you-”

Tim’s cut off by a loud groaning sound coming from the bed. Both Tim and Bart and turn their heads and watch as Kon raises himself up onto his elbows and looks around the room through squinted eyes.

“-at’s goin on?” The man slurs as he wipes a hand over his face.

Tim snorts, shaking his head while Bart laughs out right at his friend. “Kon, dude, you’re hungover. _Badly.”_

Kon blinks at them for a long time before he’s letting out another groan and flops backwards into the pillows. “My head hurts. What happened?”

“None of us really remember man.” Bart tells him still smiling. It makes Tim wonder how he seems so put together. “But it was one hell of a night! I’m hungry, shall we go get food from somewhere?”

Tim blinks at the sudden change in topic but slowly nods, “Uh, sure. Kon and I can meet you and Cassie in the reception say in half an hour?”

“Sounds great! See you then!”

Tim watches with fascination as Bart basically bounces out of the room. He genuinely has no idea how his friend seems to have the energy in that moment. After a couple beats, he turns back to Kon who was still sprawled out on the bed. Tim would have thought he’d fallen back to sleep if he didn’t see Kon staring at the ceiling. Even that chicken was still asleep on the end of the bed.

“Kon?” His boyfriend hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t move. “I’m going to have a shower, while I do get yourself alive and work out what to do with that chicken. There’s painkillers in my bag if you want them.”

There’s no response from Kon as he gathers up some clothes before heading for the bathroom, not that Tim was expecting one. He takes a moment to move the traffic cone to one side and then closes the door behind him.

The shower helps him feel a bit more alive and with it. He still certainly feels rough - _when was the last time he’s had such a bad hangover?_ \- and his head was still hurting but at least he feels a bit more human. As he was getting changed he hears a loud bang come from within the room, then a long stream of swear words followed by a loud screech.

Tim drops the towel he was using and darts out of the bathroom to see what was going on. He stops in the doorway when he finds Kon being attacked by the mysterious chicken. His boyfriend was hunched up against the desk while the chicken flaps its wings and occasionally lunges at his bare feet.

Kon jumps from foot to foot to avoid the animal and glances at Tim with a frantic look. “Tim do something!”

Tim stares back hopelessly. What the hell was he supposed to do? Between the two of them Kon’s the one with the animal experience having grown up on a farm and all, not Tim. Tim looks around in desperation as the chicken lets out another screech, his eyes land on the door to their room and he figures that’s the best plan. He rushes over to it, yanks it open before grabbing a pillow from the bed and roughly swinging it in the chicken’s direction in attempts to shoo it away from Kon.

It takes some effort but eventually Tim’s able to guide the chicken towards the now open door. As soon as the animal passes through it, and is out in the corridor where their room was based, Tim slams the door shut. There, now it’s the hotel’s problem to deal with. After a moment he shoots Kon a sharp look.

“How could you not deal with a chicken!”

Kon blinks at him and slowly eases away from the desk now that he’s no longer in immediate danger. “Uh… usually I’m not super hungover to start with…”

Tim rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead. “Sure. Anyway, now that’s sorted, get showered and dressed we’re meeting Bart and Cassie soon for food and then you and I need to have a talk.”

Kon eyes him warily at that but doesn’t comment on it as he collects his clothes for the day and disappears into the bathroom. While Kon gets himself sorted, Tim decides to tidy up their room and tries really hard to not think about what’s to come out of the rest of the day after last night’s events.

Apparently crazy things happen in Vegas.

They meet their friends down in reception sometime later. Bart was grinning as per his usual energetic-self while Cassie’s wearing a pair of sunglasses and was nursing a water bottle with her hair tied back in a messy bun.

“How are you Cass?” Kon asks smirking a bit. He’s also looking more alive now, though every now and again he pauses like he was still catching up with what was going on.

Cassie’s lips press into a fine line and she tilts her head in his direction, despite the shades covering her eyes, it was easy to tell she was glaring at him. Her reaction makes them all snicker.

“So where we are eating?” Bart asks bouncing on his feet. “I remember seeing a small pastry café somewhere down the street if you guys fancy trying there?”

Tim opens his mouth to respond when the sound of giggling suddenly gets his attention. He turns away from his friends to find the ladies sitting at the reception desk talking in hushed tones, giggling and looking their way. They instantly avert their gazes when Tim looks towards them. That wasn’t totally suspicious at all…

He turns his focus back on his group as Kon was speaking. “Okay now that’s settled let’s get going.”

“What’s happening?” Tim questions as Bart and Cassie both head towards the door. Kon shoots him a look before slinging an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to follow their friends. Tim sinks into his side immediately and wraps his own arm around the man’s waist.

“We’re getting food from a local café.” Kon informs him as they leave the hotel. “Were those ladies in reception laughing at us or was that my imagination?”

“I think they were laughing at us. God knows what we ended up doing last night. Everything is still fuzzy to me. “

“Yeah same. I can’t remember the last time I had that much to drink or have felt this rough the next day.”

The four of them walk a few blocks until they reach the café Bart had been on about. The place was almost empty so grabbing a table in the far corner wasn’t a problem. They soon decide what they’re going to have and order before making light conversation. Well Tim, Kon and Bart do, Cassie simply puts her head down on the table and groans.

Sat opposite him, Kon leans back in his seat and gives Tim and Bart a look. “So, any ideas on why we decided to go full out last night? I can barely remember anything that happened.”

Cassie lifts her head up and answers. “I can’t remember why we decided to, it probably just happened as the night went on. We got split up at some point so at least we all made it back to the same hotel we started out in.”

“Small victories.” Tim snorts.

A waitress soon appears with their drinks which they all gladly take, Tim and Cassie both have a coffee each, Kon’s got soda and Bart ordered a milkshake. As she leaves she informs them that their food will soon be ready.

“What happened to you guys after we split? I know Tim and I went to more bars but what did you two do?” Kon asks looking between the other couple.

Bart takes a sip from his drink before answering. “I think we ended up in a strip club at some point? Or at least a bar with strippers. One of the two. There was lots of glitter, _that_ I can remember.”

Kon snorts. “Just because there was glitter doesn’t mean there were strippers dude.”

“How would you know? You weren’t there.” Bart shoots back with a pointed look. Kon smiles and raises his hands in a placating gesture and doesn’t comment further.

“Some of them were hot.” Cassie causally chimes in. All the boys turn to look at her with curious looks. Noticing their gazes, she shrugs nonchalantly. “What? They were. I was just looking, and I know damn well that Bart was looking too.”

From behind his drink, Bart blushes but doesn’t deny anything. His reaction makes Tim smile and Kon laugh.

“Uh excuse me…” A voice breaks through their light-hearted conversation. Tim turns his attention away from Bart next to him to some strangers standing at the edge of their table, when they approached Tim had no idea. Two young women stood there looking at him, they were dressed in green overalls and boots.

“You’re Timothy Drake aren’t you?” One of them asks with uncertainty.

At hearing that Tim represses the urge to sigh. Being famous does sometimes has its down sides. He wasn’t really in the mood to be dealing with people wanting photos or signatures or even his personal life stories. They may actually ask him about the scandal last night thinking about it, god he really hopes they don’t.

Knowing he has a public persona to play, he plasters on his best smile and faces them. “That would be me yes. How can I help you?” Just because he didn’t want to deal with them doesn’t mean he’ll be rude.

The two of them give him bright smiles at the confirmation. “We’re glad to bump into you actually, we want to thank you for last night as you disappeared before we could do so. It was so generous of you!”

Tim feels his smile falter. “Oh?” _What did he do?_ “Uh, you’re welcome… would you be able to remind me what that was again? Sorry, I’m still not with it, this is only my first cup of coffee today.” He gives them his best fake laugh which seems to work as they believe him.

“The money you donated to our section in the city!” The other speaks up. She brings out her phone and shows him a picture. Tim was stood between the two ladies before him, holding a small rectangular bit of paper in his hands, all three of them smiling into the camera.

She takes the phone away. “10 thousand dollars! I can’t believe it! You have no idea on how many animals we can help, how we can expand our sanctuary and just how we can put that money to a good cause. So thank you again, it really is appreciated!”

Then just like that the two ladies disappear, one of the exclaiming that they’ll be late if they waste any more time. Tim blinks at the vacated spot for a moment before turning to his friends. “What just happened?”

“Here.” Bart thrusts his phone at Tim who takes it and looks at the screen. His friend’s brought up a news article on WWF’s website. The article’s title explains everything.

_10 Thousand Dollars donated to local WWF sanctuary by Timothy Drake-Wayne._

Tim puts the phone down on the table, rubs his face with his hands and groans. He doesn’t remember doing that. While it could be worse he still can’t believe he did that. Get him drunk enough and apparently he donates large sums of money to charity.

He looks hopelessly at his friends who now all looked amused. “Well, at least Damian will be happy.”

“Could be worse.” Kon comments, mirroring his own thoughts. “There could be an article somewhere saying you blew 10 thousand dollars in a casino or something. Charity’s not that bad and at least it’s a good and well developed one.”

“Hey check this out!” Bart exclaims still reading from the phone. “’In further appreciation to the generous donation, a new-born baby otter in the local sanctuary has been named ‘ _Jack_ ’ after Timothy himself.’”

Tim blinks at that news. “Right so, I donate a butt load of money to charity and get an otter named after me. Fantastic.”

Just as the conversation dies their food arrives. It serves as a good distraction to stop thinking about what else could have happened last night when he was pissed out of his mind. First the engagement to Kon, then the dotation to charity, no wonder Bruce is throwing a fit. He swears Vegas was a death trap or something.

“I’ve gotta hit the head.” Kon announces soon after finishing his food. Smiling at the group he stands up and wonders away towards the toilets.

Tim doesn’t pay him much attention as he finishes off his own food. However the peaceful setting which they had fallen into while eating soon disappears when Bart clears his throat. Tim turns to him with a glare and a raised eyebrow.

“So…” He drawls on without any explanation.

“So what?” Tim snaps.

“You and Kon you dumbass.” Cassie interrupts. “The whole engagement thing that’s gone viral. Have you spoken about it with him yet?”

Tim sighs. Of course they were going to ask about it. He looks at them pointedly. “No we haven’t spoken about it yet. I was going to bring it up to him later on. As for what it means I doubt there’s anything to it, we were both drunk off our asses and we’ve only known one other for a short amount of time. It’s too early to even be thinking about that sort of thing.”

“Do you want to though? Marry him I mean? It is early in your relationship but have you thought about it at all?”

Tim feels himself freeze at the question. Has he thought about it at all? Could he see him and Kon being together for all of that time, getting married and living a happy life with one another? It was only a week or so ago that he and Kon had that big argument and took a few days apart to cool down. Could they really be together for life?

Thankfully he’s saved from giving Cassie an answer because sudden commotion erupts from the other side of the café. The three of them all turn to see what was going on only to find Kon standing up to three large, buff looking guys.

“Well, well, well, isn’t it the scammer from last night. Fancy meeting you here dog.” One of them snarls at Kon.

His boyfriend’s back was turned to them so Tim couldn’t see his expression, however he does see Kon raising his hands as if to try to calm the situation down. “Whoa fella’s, I think you have the wrong guy.” Kon calmly states.

“Oh look, now he’s trying to play innocent.” Another snaps. “Nice try kid, but we never forget a face, especially one that cheats and deserves a beating for what he did.”

Kon lets out a nervous laugh. “Okay, look I don’t know what you’re on about but if I did something I apologise. I was pretty out of it last night.”

“That doesn’t excuse the shit you pulled on us last night.”

From where he was sat next to him, Bart speaks up, nudging Tim slightly. “Should we help him?”

“Na,” Cassie says shaking her head watching the scene with rapt attention. “Kon can handle it.”

“Look guys I don’t remember much of last night-”

Conner doesn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying because he was suddenly being punched in the face. Tim jerks in his seat as Kon falls to the floor but before he could get up and rush over there one of the workers were screaming at the large men, telling them to get out.

Just before leaving they glare at Kon one more time. “This time you got off lightly, dog. If we ever see your face again then a lot more will happen to you than just a punch.”

“Yeah sure!” Kon yells at them as they exit the café. “We’ll see about that!”

The worker that yelled at the men to leave helps Kon up off the ground and makes sure he’s alright. His boyfriend waves them off politely and makes his way back to them, rubbing his face as he approaches. All three of them stare at him as he sits down.

Bart and Cassie eye him with concern but Tim leans over and grab his face, turning it to one side so he could see the damage done. It was slightly red and was already starting to bruise but he doesn’t think that there’s anything to be concerned about. He lets Kon go and settles back down in his seat.

“What was that about?” Cassie questions him.

Kon shakes his head. “I have no idea. Obviously I did something last night, which I can’t remember, and pissed off a group of people. They called me a scammer, so what that could mean is anyone’s guess.”

Bart snorts. “So Tim donates lots of money to charity while you scam people and get a punch to the face for the effort. What an interesting night you guys had.”

Interesting indeed. As the day goes on Tim is kinda glad he doesn’t fully remember the previous night, with everything that’s popping up he doesn’t really want to recall all the details of the events that happened.

As Kon nurses his bruised cheek, they decide to leave the café since all of them had now finished eating. They need to decide what they’re going to do next since it was getting late into the afternoon and pretty much too late to do anything major in the city.

“Why don’t we just have a night in the hotel? I think after last night we just need to chill.” Kon suggests as they walk down the street.

“We could get takeout and relax in one of our rooms? Stick a film on or just some quiet music.” Cassie adds on.

Kon hums in agreement. “Sounds good. Why don’t we separate for a bit and re-group later this evening?”

At his suggestion they all nod and bid their farewells for the time being. Bart and Cassie head back the way they just came while Tim and Kon go in the opposite direction. As they walk Tim slides into Kon’s space and catches his hand, lacing their fingers together. Kon smiles at the action and gives Tim’s hand a squeeze.

They walk in a peaceful silence, but Tim couldn’t find himself able to relax into the rhythm of their walking. His mind was in a hundred different places at once and the main thing he could think about was this engagement malarkey that happened the previous night.

In the end it gets too much and he really needed to get it off his chest. “Hey Kon…”

“Yeah?”

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Okay…”

His boyfriend doesn’t pay him much attention, he didn’t even look at Tim, which sends out signals. Tim has a feeling Kon knows exactly what he wants to talk about.

“Have you seen the video?” Tim questions him, not even bothering with clarification.

Kon snorts. “How have I not? That's the only thing I keep getting messages and notifications about.”

“Yeah same here.” Tim smiles for a moment before getting serious again. “Look Kon, we were both drunk off our asses, I don’t even remember asking you that question, and I have no idea on how you feel-”

“Tim.”

“-about it because I have no idea on what to think and especially because it’s all gone viral and everyone is freaking out about it-”

“Tim.”

“- and it would have been much better if no one saw, but the fact that apparently I made sure the world got to watch me drunkenly propose to you is just downright horrifying. What was I even thinking-”

“TIM!”

Tim stops his rambling at looks wide eyed at Kon who was staring at him with a fond expression. His boyfriend stops them from walking and carefully takes them to the side of the path so they were out of the way. Kon places his hands on Tim’s shoulders, a heavy but steadying weight, before he moves them to cup Tim’s face.

“Tim, breathe, okay.” He says pointedly. Tim takes a deep breath and lets it out, he reaches up to cover Kon’s hands with his own.

“I apologize for the mess I’ve caused. I don’t know about you but I personally think it’s _way_ too early to even be thinking about marriage or whatever.”

Kon strokes his cheeks with his thumbs. “You have nothing to be sorry for. Like you said we were both drunk off our asses and I also don’t remember that happening last night. But on the bright side I said yes? Think about the world’s reactions if I said no.”

“I really rather not think about that thanks.” Tim takes a moment to pause before looking up at Kon trying to gage his reaction. “What now? Why did you say yes?”

Kon takes a deep breath before answering. “Probably because I’m totally in love with you dude. Don’t get me wrong, the idea of marrying you is wonderful, and I would be up for it, but not right now. We’re still early in our relationship, wasn’t it only last week that we had that argument back in San Francisco? I think we should totally wait for a while.”

Tim smiles and nods, so Kon basically agrees with what he had been thinking which something is positive. “But we’re okay as we are now, right?”

“Of course we are!” Kon lets his face go and wraps Tim up in a hug, pulling him tightly to his chest.

Melting into the hug, Tim smiles and wraps his own arms around Kon. “Okay good. As for the proposal stuff, we’re going to need to deal with the media one way or another. Either tell people that it isn’t happening – which is the truth – or just go along with it. I mean people can be engaged for years before they actually get married. I know a couple that were engaged for 10 years! They even had three kids by the time they actually got married.”

Kon hums. “What do you think is the best way to go about it? I mean you’re the famous one between the two of us, the one with the experience when it comes to dealing with the press.” There’s a pause before Kon adds on, “Do you think the engagement counts? You used a Haribo ring dude, does that make it legal?”

Tim thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. “I dunno? Does it even matter?” He peers up at Kon with a raised eyebrow before letting him go and stepping back, becoming serious again. “Right now I don’t know. Give me a chance to think about it and we can decide together okay? The press can go fuck themselves for all I care, as long as we’re happy that’s what matters.”

For a long moment Kon doesn’t say anything, all he does it look at Tim with an amused smile.

Tim frowns and blinks. “What? It’s true! Trust me I’ve been dealing with the press for years, I’ve gone past the point of caring anymore.”

Kon shakes his head and bends down to press a kiss to Tim’s head before stepping away to start walking again, dragging Tim along with him by the hand. “Sure babe, sure. We’ll deal with it at a later date. So what do you want to do now? We have some time to kill before we meet up with the others later on.”

Catching himself Tim strolls alongside him, feeling lighter than before. He’s glad that’s all been cleared up now. He just needs to think of a way to deal with the media and they should be all good.

“Actually I know something we can do!” Tim exclaims as he just remembers something. “Since we’re only in Vegas for a couple more days I need to get Jason a present. I promised him I would before I left Gotham.”

Kon blinks in surprise but goes with it. “Uh sure. What were you thinking? I mean Vegas has a _wide variety_ in things which you can get him.”

“I know. It needs to be good, something I can really prank him with. Let’s go look and see what we can find!”

As they walk further down the streets they share ideas on what gifts Tim could get his brother when suddenly his phone starts ringing from his pocket. Tim digs it out but freezes at the sight of the caller ID. He gives Kon a fearful look before answering it, ignoring any questions his boyfriend has.

“Hey Bruce,” Tim greets his adoptive father with false cheer. “How’s it going?”

_“Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne.”_ Tim winces, that’s really not a good sign. “ _You are in so much trouble young man.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is still not dead!?! It's been like 7 months since I made the last update, oops. I still want to finish this series and have one or two stories in mind before I do. I have no idea when they'll get done but do keep an eye out! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> Also if you're curious, Kon scammed his way out of a poker game. He can't play poker to save his life and happened to be losing badly so he did a runner. The men were not happy.


End file.
